1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a golf score card and hole information guide in the form of a booklet which provides enlarged depictions of each hole in a golf course and includes a structural arrangement which enables accurate recordation of the shots taken by each player when playing golf and providing a readily observable actual score descending from the first hole as play progresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,786, issued to James T. Candor on June 28, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,987, issued to James T. Candor on Apr. 13, 1976, disclose pictorial illustrations and other information relating to the holes of a golf course in which a game of golf may be simulated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,290, issued to Frederick C. Brechtel on Jan. 5, 1971, discloses scale maps made by the use of a photographic technique which illustrates the layout of the holes of a golf course to facilitate playing of that course. U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,168, issued to Edward G. Reitz on Aug. 22, 1972, discloses a relief model of the holes of a golf course which relates primarily to the contours of the green and positioning of the cup therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,411, issued to Charles L. Andrews, Jr. on Apr. 23, 1974, discloses a score card and layout of the holes of a golf course with the simulated fairways having arcuate indicia associated therewith to provide certain information to golfers playing a golf course. Many golf courses have pictorial or schematic depictions of the course in the clubhouse and touring golfers frequently make notes regarding a particular golf course during practice rounds. Also, a score card is normally provided for each golfer playing a particular course. However, even with these devices being available, golfers frequently are not provided with sufficient information regarding all of the holes of a particular golf course and erroneous recordation of scores sometimes occurs.